The Girl and the Cigarettes
by 8SunnyMoony8
Summary: La vida de Patrick es gris desde el inicio hasta el final, solo con el consuelo de sus fieles cigarrillos. Pero quizás, la llegada de una hermanastra a su casa, pueda traer algo de color a su aburrida existencia. Este fic participa en el reto "Personaje al Azar del foro "Somos Infinitos.


**Hola! Buenos días, tardes o noches! lEste fic participa en el reto "Personaje al Azar del foro "Somos Infinitos. Realmente espero que aprecien mi trabajo, porque lo hice estando durante un viaje de estudio, en el cual sigo, y teniendo nada de tiempo. De modo que aun que no gane, espero que les guste.**

**ADIOS!**

**Aviso: The Perks of being a Wallflower no me pertenece, si no a Stephen Chbosky.**

* * *

Habían pasado tres autos y cuatro bicicletas desde que él estaba sentado en las escaleras el porche. Se encontraba en la gran disyuntiva de abrir un paquete de cigarrillos o reprimir la urgencia de fumar. A fin de cuentas su padre estaba dentro y ya lo había castigado días atrás luego de encontrar una atado de Marbolo en su cuarto. No había desarrollado una obsesión… aún. Pero debía admitirse a sí mismo que aquellos cilindros rellenos de tabaco eran su salvación el cincuenta por ciento de las veces. Antes era peor. El porcentaje de ocasiones en las cuales el cigarrillo lo había salvado de un ataque de nervios se aproximaba al noventa y nueve por ciento. Aquel uno restante Patrick lo solía llamar "El jodido uno por ciento de mierda que hace de mi vida una pesadilla". Pero las cosas habían cambiado cuatro meses atrás, luego de su cumpleaños número quince. Según de padre el mejor regalo que se lo podía otorgar a su hijo era el de una familia de verdad. Lo cual era una autentica idiotez a su parecer, ya que no existía nada como "una familia de verdad". Aun así el muchacho se convenció de que lo mejor que podía hacer era presentarse adecuadamente con las dos nuevas mujeres que vivirían allí. Él estaba en ese mismo porche pensando en esos mismos cigarrillos. Cuando un Volkswagen Golf MkII azul estacionó frente de su casa. Del mismo bajaron una madre y una hija. La señora llevaba el pelo corto y oscuro. Parecía que realmente se había esforzado en ponerse ropa elegante, sin embargo era evidente que no lo había conseguido. La segunda mujer que había descendido del vehículo tendría su edad. Pollera con rombos y remera de mangas cortas. Llevaba su cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo. No se enteró sus ojos verde esmeralda hasta que estuvo a centímetros de ella. Era realmente hermosa. Pero su rostro era lo que más le interesaba a Patrick. No parecía la típica niña de su colegio. Era casi como si gritase "_oye quiero ser tu amiga… pero no quiero que te me acerques."_ Patrick no lo hizo. Durante una semana entera apenas le dirigió la palabra, hasta que finalmente su padre se percató, y lo sentó en la sala de estar, cuando ni su madrastra ni su hermanastra estaban en casa. Su progenitor lo interrogó durante diez minutos acerca se la chica. Patrick no sabía cómo explicar que ella no le gustaba. Que jamás le gustaría. Su padre lo dejo en paz luego de las reiteradas negativas de su hijo.

Días después, el adolecente se salteo matemáticas para ir a fumar detrás de la escuela. Muchos lo consideraban rebelde por hacer eso, lo que solo servía para aumentar su popularidad, sin embargo Patrick lo consideraba en aquellos tiempos la única escapatoria que tenía de una vida de mierda. Pegó su espalda a la pared y trató de relajarse mientras veía los pequeños círculos de humo alejarse de él, en dirección al pulcro cielo. Patrick solía analizar su vida y cuan liada estaba. Por una parte le era imposible creer que hubiese llegado hasta esa edad sin haber colapsado, y segundo no podía asimilar al idea de que aun pudiera ocultar sus ataques de pánico a su padre.

-¿Tienes fuego?

Patrick giró la cabeza para encontrarse a su hermanastra.

-Sam.- Murmuró sorprendido el muchacho.- Si, claro.

Sacó el encendedor de su chaqueta vieja y gastada para acercarlo al cigarrillo que colgaba de la boca de chica. Sam lo penetró con sus enormes ojos esmeraldas y le sonrió, agradeciéndole.

-¿Salteándote clases?

-De vez en cuando hace falta.- Contestó la muchacha mientras tomaba lugar al lado de su hermanastro.-Que me dices tú, ¿Es costumbre recluirte aquí?

-No me estoy recluyendo.- Respondió Patrick dejando escapar una gran bocanada de humo negro.

-Si claro, por eso no estas con los demás rebeldes cerca del gimnasio.-Sam puso sus ojos en blanco mientras su tono denotaba un atentico sarcasmo.

-Me gusta estar solo.- Mintió el muchacho aún preguntándose que hacía la castaña por esos lugares.

-Ya veo.-Sam asintió lentamente con la sonrisa dibujada aún en sus labios.- Es irónico considerando tu popularidad.

-Esos dicen algunos.- Respondió evasivamente Patrick, sin tener intensión de hablar sobre su reputación en la escuela.

-Solo te falta una novia.- Dijo ella distraídamente para luego inhalar rápidamente de su cigarrillo.

-Dejé a mi última hace algunos meses.-No era necesario aclararlo pero Patrick lo considero algo importante.

-Sí, Karen. Es mi compañera de laboratorio. Ella todavía no puede entender porque rompieron.

-A veces el sentimiento no es reciprocó.

-¡Y vaya que es verdad en tu caso! ¿No es cierto?

Patrick sintió como cada centímetro de su cuerpo se congelaba. Miró a Sam sin poder salir del estupor. La chica lo observaba con una actitud casual.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?

-¿Insinuando? Creí que lo había dejado bastante claro.- Respondió ella con una pequeña risita. Sin embargo no tenía la apariencia de querer molestarlo ni nada. Era, más bien, como si a la chica estuviera hablando de un tema cualquiera.

-Oye, si te estas refiriendo a lo que creo entonces déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada. Tuve novias ¿De acuerdo? Varias. Así que no me trates como a uno de esos.- Había escuchado a chicos referirse a homosexuales de esa manera despreciativa, de modo que trató de imitarlos lo mejor que pudo.

-Oye, cálmate.- Sam arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso. Patrick la imito casi al instante.-No tienes que fingir, te entiendo.

-¡Que no soy gay!

-Okey, genial, entonces no tendrás problema en acostarte conmigo. Sé que el entrenador deja su oficina siempre abierta. ¿Qué te parece si vamos allí?

-Estás loca.- Susurró Patrick mientras veía como Sam se le acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa seductora.-No me acotaré contigo ni hoy ni nunca ¿Oíste? Y más vale que dejes de decir esas estupideces sobre mí antes de que alguien te escu….

Un segundo después los labios de su hermanastra estaban sobre los suyos. Patrick se paralizó por la sorpresa por aunque sea cuatro segundos, exactamente el tiempo que el beso duro.

-Estas jodidamente demente.- Murmuró desconcertado el muchacho, pero ella simplemente le sonrió, como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa, y sacó otro cigarrillo del paquete.

-Lo entiendo, no se lo quieres decir a tu padre. Está bien. Pero solo quiero que sepas que puedes hablar con migo.

-Entonces ¿se nota tanto?-Preguntó rindiéndose.

-No. Pero yo soy una chica perceptiva.- Contesto Sam guiñándole el ojo.- Nos vemos luego, Patrick.

El chico se quedó un segundo en silencio, viéndola alejarse, y de pronto no pudo contener las ganas de preguntarle el porqué de su actitud. La castaña se detuvo y giro la cabeza apenas, para poderlo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Solo digamos que se lo que es estar involucrada en una situación de mierda… Y me gusta creer que puedo ayudar a los que están viviendo cosas parecidas.

-Oh… gracias.

Sam sonrió una última vez y antes de irse le aseguro a Patrick que podía unírsele a ella y a sus amigos en la hora del almuerzo cuando quisiera.

Luego de ese momento la vida de Patrick cambio radicalmente. Al principio fue extraño, como la primera vez que se sentó con Sam y sus amigos. No conocía a nadie y estaba acostumbrado a aparentar ser algo que no era. Pero solo bastaron algunos minutos para darse cuenta que la gente que su hermanastra frecuentaba eran las personas más jodidamente geniales en todo el universo. A él ni siquiera le importó que la gente comenzara a hablar de él. Si, la mayoría empezó con esas estúpidas bromas de mal gusto. Pero Patrick había encontrado su lugar en el mundo, y no podía importarle menos lo que los demás pensaran. Fumaba, bebía, bailaba, y lo más importante, se reía como nunca lo había hecho antes. Y siempre, a su lado, estaba Sam. Él no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, pero en poco tiempo esa chica se había vuelto mas necesaria que el mismo aire. ¿Cómo había podido vivir sin ella? Patrick no lo entendía, era simplemente imposible. Cuando iban a la secundaria, en la cena, en el parque fumando sus cigarros, ella siempre estaba con él. Hacían chiste y se burlaban de la vida. Sam era una bocanada de aire fresco. Ni siquiera podían pasar las tardes alejados el uno del otro. Apenas llegaban del instituto se tiraban en la cama de ella, prendían la música preferida de la chica, y se quedaban horas mirando al cielo y riéndose de lo que fuera. Eran durante esas tardes en la que ellos se contaban todo sus secretos. No había nada en el mundo que Sam no supiera acerca de Patrick, y no existía nada que Patrick no supiese de Sam. El chico la apoyó cuando ella le acerca de porque sus padres se separaron, o la razón por la cual ella era como era. Patrick la escucho y consoló cuando la chica, en una de esas tares, mirando el cielo raso, confesó desde que un amigo de su padre le había dado su primero beso cuando ella tenía siete, hasta las dudosas decisiones que había estaba tomando no mucho tiempo atrás sobre emborracharse y acostarse con jóvenes que la trataban como mierda. Ella, por su parte, lo abrazo hasta que se quedara dormido, hundido en un mar de lágrimas, luego de la confesión a su padre acerca su sexualidad. Sam lo protegió y consoló hasta que su padre entro en razón.

Pero ese día Sam había llegado más tarde a la casa, lo que obligó a Patrick a sentarse en aquel porche, viendo autos y bicicletas, esperando a que la chica llegara, resistiendo la tentación de abrir los Marlboro. El alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes apareció caminando. Sam lo vio eh hizo un comentario acerca de lo pésimo que se veía.

-Porque tú eres la perfección en persona, idiota.-Bromeó Patrick feliz de verla.

La muchacha arrojó su bolso al césped y corrió para abalanzarse arriba de Patrick, cayendo al suelo de madera del porche. Sam se reía como loco, al igual que el chico, que no dudaba en recordarle a su hermanastra cuan demente estaba.

-Aunque sea cambiaste la cara….- Sam lo examinó un poco y luego lo olió como un perro.- Dios, hueles a desesperación…. A desesperación a no haberte bañando en tres días.

-¿Quieres un abrazo?- Respondió Patrick abriendo sus brazos.

-¡No, no! ¡Déjame!- exclamó la chica reprimiendo la risa.-Apestas.- Sam sonrió al igual que Patrick, pero pudo ver que algo andaba mal.

-Entonces… hay este chico en mi clase de química.

-¿Y es merecedor de mi gran y tonto hermano? –Preguntó la chica fingiendo estar enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- Bueno, cuando hablé con él te digo.

-¿No has hablado con él? ¿Pero qué está pasando contigo?

-Bueno, técnicamente hablamos. Le dije "Hola, soy Nada, tenemos que hacer este estúpido proyecto juntos"- Contestó Patrick haciendo referencia al sobrenombre que le habían dado unos idiotas tiempo atrás.

-¿Y eso fue todo?

-Eso fue todo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Ya me conoces, le voy a dar una oportunidad. Ya lo encontré mirándome varias veces durante la clase. Además, la fiesta de Adam será este fin de semana y Brad estará allí.

-Espera, ¿Brad? ¿Brad como el Quarterback?

-¡Sorpresa!

-Wow, no apuntas bajo para nada.- Dijo Sam.- De acuerdo, me aseguraré que ocurra algo entre ustedes en la fiesta. Solo llámame cupido.

-No te atrevas a meterte.

-Muy tarde, voy a hablarle de todos tus secretos vergonzosos, como aquella vez que te hiciste encima cuando tenías catorce y….

-¡Basta! Si haces eso terminas en un pozo ¿Me entiendes, demente? – bromeó Patrick tapándole al boca a Sam.

-De acuerdo.- Contestó a un sonriendo la chica.- Pero si te lastima es hombre muerto.

-¿Mi hermana me va a defender?... Sí, de acuerdo, me parece justo.

-Por supuesto que sí.- Dijo Sam empujando su brazo amistosamente. –Ese es mi trabajo… Vamos adentro, he comprado un nuevo casete lleno de nueva música que muero por mostrarte.

-Me estas arruinando con esa basura.- Contestó Patrick mientras se paraba lentamente, obligado por Sam quien tiraba de su brazo.

Sin darse cuenta Patrick se encontraba nuevamente en el cuarto de Sam, acostado en la cama, mirando al techo y escuchando la música preferida de la chica, sin siquiera sentir la mínima necesidad de fumar uno de sus cigarrillos.


End file.
